trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloudy with a Chance of Hugs/Creek Week
Cloudy with a Chance of Hugs/Creek Week is the fifth episode of the first season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on January 19, 2018. Synopsis Cloudy with a Chance of Hugs Branch grudgingly agrees to help Cloud Guy give a special someone an exclusive hug on Hug Day. Creek Week The traitorous troll Creek returns to Troll Village after he survived being eaten at the end of Trolls. Plot Cloudy with a Chance of Hugs Poppy and Branch is lecturing the young trolls about the importance of Hug Day, where for the whole day each troll could only give or receive just one hug to another troll. During the lecture, Branch gets lost in thought of when will he get the chance to ask Poppy to get a hug. Nervous, he awkwardly rushes back to his bunker. At his bunker, Branch is having a hard time on overcoming his nervousness so that he can finally ask Poppy for a hug. Suddenly, Cloud Guy makes his presence again, much to Branch's annoyance. Cloud Guy is seeking advise from Branch on how to treat a lady due to her upcoming date, who is presumably a lady cloud. Branch refuses but is forced to obliged once Cloud Guy reveals that he has his private journal, containing info on Branch's desire to get a hug from Poppy. But to proceed with the session, Cloud Guy wants Branch to act as the lady he would date while teaching him, he reluctantly agrees so that his journal can be returned. Branch teaches Cloud Guy the 'A.B.C.s', Attentiveness, Ballroom Dancing, and Chivalry. Cloud Guy has to pass through on situations such as a mud puddle obstacle, eye contact, and ballroom dancing. He fails through several times but eventually improves himself throughout the whole session. Although Cloud Guy is still having a hard time trying to give a sincere discourse, so Branch gives him an example of a beautiful complimentary poem. Afterwards, Cloud Guy feels ready to proceed with his date, notable undercover is the creepy troll kid, Keith, attempting to give his hug to Branch unsuspectingly. Before meeting her date, Cloud Guy gives Branch back his journal. To his shock, however, Cloud Guy reveals that his date is Poppy, misleading Branch into thinking that his date was a cloud. Fearing that Poppy may give her hug on Cloud Guy, Branch observes their date. Thanks to Branch's help, Cloud Guy is able to smoothly run a date with Poppy. Branch grows frustrated with Cloud Guy and decides to intervene, all the while Keith is in pursuit to hug Branch. Cloud Guy plans to take Poppy to Bird Cliff, knowing that Branch fears birds so that he can't intervene further. Cloud Guy continues to flirt with Poppy, even using the poem Branch used as an example during the session. Branch tries his best to get Poppy's attention, even pointlessly trying to cover a mud puddle. Afterwards, Cloud Guy proceeds to take Poppy to bird cliff via floating. Determined not to lose Poppy's hug to Cloud Guy, Branch overcomes his fear of birds and rushes towards Bird Cliff to stop Cloud Guy. But just as he arrives, the two have already hugged. Angry, Branch attacks Cloud Guy and tries to subdue him but is easily countered. Poppy asks what's happening, resulting in Branch to finally confess that he wanted to be the one to receive Poppy's exclusive hug and that he was just afraid that Poppy would reject his request to hug her. Poppy reassures him that she intended all along to ask Branch to hug her. By this, Cloud Guy applauds Branch for finally having him motivated enough to confess his feelings to Poppy, meaning Cloud Guy tricked him into doing so. Branch explains that her hug is gone after he saw Cloud Guy hugged Poppy. But Poppy clarifies to him the holiday rule, that her hug isn't gone because it only applies to Trolls and not Cloud Guy. So Branch slowly proceeds to get a hug from Poppy, but at the last moment, his hug disappears when he notices Keith hug him first, forcing Poppy to abort. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Keith *Priscilla Other *Cloud Guy *Gary Episode Ranking How good was "Cloudy With A Chance of Hugs"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Creek Week Poppy is welcoming the Trolls taking part in Creek Week, a week where Trolls do yoga practices. Since the former teacher, Creek, is no longer present after betraying the trolls during the last Trollstice, Cooper would serve as the replacement. Despite this, Branch thinks that the entire event should be removed or at least renamed, but Poppy, even though she rages the idea of Creek's presence, she still admires of how he was a great yoga teacher. To their shock, Creek actually survived and returns to Troll village, messy and battered. Branch's immediate response is to ward him off even though he came peacefully. Poppy demands to explain the traitor's return. Creek solemnly gives his sincerest apology to the Trolls, pledging that, if they were ever at a situation during Trollstice again, he would sacrifice himself. Branch still doubts him but the Snack Pack actually forgive him and reintegrates him back to Troll society. Branch suggests that he and Poppy get rid of him, but Poppy believes that Creek could change even after his betrayal. She accepts Branch's doubt about him but asks him to eventually forgive or he'll wind up all alone if he let his hared of him continue. Branch instead decides to find proof that Creek still can't be trusted. Far out in the village, Branch plants a gift basket with cupcakes that are intended for Poppy. Creek stumbles upon the basket, and even after acknowledging who is it meant for, decides to take it and even eats a few of the cupcakes, all of which are photographed by Branch. When Branch is about to give Poppy the evidence about Creek stealing, he discovers that Creek is already at Poppy's home, flirtatiously sharing the cupcake basket with her. Hours later, Creek is meditating atop a rock near the falls. Branch is plotting his second attempt to expose Creek when he leads the Snack Pack to a hike where Creek is apparently meditating. Branch pretends to clumsily set himself in danger by falling down the rapids, grabbing a rock very near the waterfall, and shouting for Creek to rescue him. With the Snack Pack still far off, Creek realizes he has to save Branch by himself, but he fears more for his safety rather than Branch, even so far as admit that his earlier statement about sacrificing himself was premature, but his controversial statement is overheard by the Snack Pack. Seeing that he has achieved his goal, Branch easily jumps back to the ground gloating how he staged the whole thing just so he can expose Creek as untrustworthy. Creek finally admits that he's a coward and apologetically leaves the Snack Pack, upset about his failure. Branch joyfully dances for having Creek exposed but Poppy and the Snack Pack are not delighted since they already knew Creek had weaknesses and we're trying to accept him back but Branch ruined it. Branch tries to apologize but Poppy and the Snack Pack demands that he apologize to Creek instead so that he can be forgiven. Branch reluctantly does so, and finds him a while later raking on the ground. He tries to seek Creek's forgiveness, but he can't seeing how Branch still has anger towards him. So he tells him of another way, apologizing in front of the whole village by singing a special song he made. Branch refuses, declaring he'd rather have the whole village mad at him forever instead of doing his way. Branch reverts back to his cynicism and isolates himself at the bunker once again. But once down there, he can't escape the memories of friendship he made when he accepted the Trolls back on his life again. He finally relents after being reminded by Poppy's earlier statement that he let go of anger or he'll wind up alone. After gathering Creek and the Snack Pack altogether, Branch proceeds to do Creek's request in order he'll be forgiven by greatly performing the song "Forgive Me". Despite not being in A-sharp like he requested, Creek finally decides to forgive Branch and the group celebrates. Poppy approaches Branch appreciating the action Branch made to finally forgive, she even wants to hear Branch's song again, calling Suki to play it in remix, where they all dance through it. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Guy Diamond *Biggie *Satin and Chenille *DJ Suki *Cooper *Creek Other *Mr. Dinkles *Gary Songs *Branch's Apology Song Episode Ranking How good was "Creek Week"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes